


Lancaster Christmas Fluff

by curiousscientistkae



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fankids - Freeform, Fluff, Future Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Some fluff with my Lancaster family on Chrismas
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Lancaster Christmas Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written Lancaster or rwby is ages but screw it. I wanted to write for some friends and hell I named this ship, why not gift yall with some christmas stuff of them! Anyway again its been a LONG while since I wrote about them let alone my fankids for them so if it is rusty or rushed or w/e, eh. Still enjoy tho

“Do you seriously have to shove your face with cookies right now?” Jaune asks as he places down a large present as quietly as possible. 

“Wut?” Ruby replies, mouth full and crumbs coming out. “Someone gotta eat ‘em!”

“Tell me again why I am Santa?” Jaune scratches the white beard attached to his face. No matter how hard he tries, there is a non stop itching. The red coat and pillow under it does little to help either. 

“Gods forbid one of the kids wakes up they will see it’s you. As for me, I will think of something and a cover for you.” Ruby finishes off a cookie, drinks half a glass of milk, and then goes to help her husband place the presents under the tree. 

It is early, quite early, on Christmas morning. With all three of their children fast asleep, Ruby and Jaune do their best to get all the presents under the tree and organize them so the children know whose is who. Ruby is only half lying when she tells Jaune about why he is Santa. There is a slim chance Garnet, Clover, or Azure will wake. Better safe than sorry, though. However, she also just wanted to mess with her husband and get him to wear it. 

Ruby pulls a green wrapped present from the stash. Color coded for their middle child. She places it with all the others as Jaune puts a dark red present down for their eldest. Every now and again, both stop to make sure there is no movement form upstairs. So far, so good. 

“You think the kids will like the gifts this year?” Ruby asks. 

“They always do. Why wouldn’t they?” Jaune replies. 

“Dunno. Just a random thought. Hey, give me those two.”

Jaune reaches over and grabs two blue colored boxes. Written on the label of one is ‘Merry Christmas’ while the other is ‘Happy Birthday’. Azure, the youngest of the bunch, just turned five-years-old yesterday. When asked, she said she wanted to have her gifts all together. Makes it easier for Ruby and Jaune. The older huntress is setting the gifts down when a noise catches her attention, nearly sending her through the roof in shock. 

“Mommy?”

Ruby spins around on her feet, nearly knocking over the tree. Jaune is equally shocked, standing still like a deer in headlights. In front of them is none other than Azure. Her light blonde hair with red highlights, normally in two brains, hangs loose and freely. Her silver eyes look up at her parents. The five-year-old wears her favorite pair of blue onesies with snowflakes and holds in her arms her favorite stuffed Beowolf grimm. She tilts her head before saying, “What are you doin’?

“Uh…” Ruby quickly looks at Jaune before looking back at her daughter. “H-Helping Santa! Yeah! Right, ‘Santa’?”

“R-Right!” Jaune clears his throat before doing his best to lower his voice. “Ho! Ho! Ho! What are you doing up this early little girl?”

“I had to use the bathroom. I heard noises,” Azure replies. “Where is Daddy?”

“Daddy?” Ruby thinks for a moment. “He is on the roof! Yeah! Yeah, Santa asked him if he wanted to feed the reindeer some carrots so he went up there!”

Azure’s silver eyes light up. A smile comes over her face, showing off one of her missing front teeth. “Can I see ‘em?”

“Oh, that is dangerous my dear!” Jaune cuts in. “You see...my reindeer can get spooked easily. Your daddy had to be nice and slow. You don’t want to scare them and have your daddy fall off the roof, now do you?”

“No…”

Ruby walks up to her youngest before kneeling down. “You should go back to bed, sweetheart. It’s late. Do you want me to tuck you in again?”

Azure shakes her head. “No.” she looks at ‘Santa’ one more time, squinting her eyes. “Have I been a good girl?”

“Of course! One of the best girls!” Jaune replies. “No coal for you at all! And I left you some late birthday presents! A girl as sweet as you deserves something nice. Now why don’t you go back to bed. And how about we keep this between us three?”

“No telling Gar or Clove?” 

“Don’t wake them and tell them he is here. Santa is busy and can’t be held up. But you can tell them in the morning, alright.” Ruby leans forward and places a kiss on Azure’s forehead. “Go to bed, Zury. Your father and I will wake you and your brother and sister in the morning.”

“I love you, Mommy.” Azure says with a yawn. 

“Love you too.” Ruby replies. She watches her daughter go and listens as her footsteps fade. Once there is a sound of a door opening and closing, the huntress stands to her feet. “Man that was close.”

“I am surprised it wasn’t Clover who woke up. We had to disable that trap of hers.” Jaune says. 

“Eh, at least it was only Zury. Anyway,” Ruby sticks out her hand. "Pay up that twenty, Vomit Boy.”

Jaune grumbles as she reaches into his pocket. Another little thing when dawning the Santa outfit. A bet was made on if one of the kids was to wake up. Ruby said one will and Jaune said none. Now the huntress can get an upgrade on her weapon. 

“Let’s just finish this up. I am getting tired,” Jaune sighs.

* * *

Ruby and Jaune do not, in fact, wake up their children. Before their alarm can even go off to do so, their door flies open and the next thing either adult knows is their middle child, Clover, is sitting in the middle of their bed. Her blue-grey eyes are wide and full of excitement. Her short, blonde hair is a mess from sleep, only adding to the sight. The eight-year-old still has her green pajamas on, her pants covered in pine trees and her t-shirt having a star smacked in the middle. 

“It’s Christmas! Wake up Mommy and Daddy!” she shouts, starting to bounce. 

“Alright! Alright! Stop bouncing!” Ruby states. She sits up and grabs a hold of her daughter, keeping her still. “Are your brother and sister awake?”

“Right here,” a voice says. Ruby and Jaune look up to see their two other children in the door frame. Azure still has her grimm stuffed animal in her arms. The eldest, Garnet, stands near her. The twelve-year-old rubs sleep from his dark blue eyes and his short, dark red hair is just as much of a mess as his younger sister. His pajamas consist only of red plaid pants. “She woke us up first.”

“Clover I know you are excited but don’t do that again. But since everyone is awake, I guess we should go downstairs,” Jaune says. He swings his legs off the side of the bed before standing up. Clover quickly follows him as she walks out the door. Ruby, Garnet, and Azure are not too far behind. 

Soon enough, the family of five are downstairs around the Christmas tree. Ruby and Jaune watch as their children all eagerly dig into their present. Each of them are excited as can be as each thing is opened. Garnet’s favorite gift is a new video game he has been dying to get his hands on. Clover, meanwhile, is a toy sword. All of her siblings have the same thing but that does not matter to her. Finally, Azure is more than happy, when ripping open one of her birthday presents, to have gotten a princess dress up board game. 

“You so did not see Santa!” Clover states when Azure brings up last night.

“I did! Right, Mommy?” Azure turns to her mother.

“Yes she did,” Ruby reassures her. 

“And I got to feed the reindeer some carrots,” Jaune adds on.

“When did no one wake me? Did my trap work?” Clover asks. 

“Because Santa was busy! That’s why!” Azure snaps back. 

“What Zury said. I had to help him so he could get out faster. And no. It didn’t, Clove.”

“I am surprised Santa didn’t give you coal for trying to do that to him,” Garnet teases. Clover quickly replies by whacking her older brother with her toy sword. “Ow! Hey!”

“Alright. I think that is enough for that for now. Who wants some pancakes and who wants to help mommy?” Ruby asks. All three children jump to their feet, happy to help and dying to eat. “I will meet you in the kitchen.”

Garnet, Clover, and Azure disappear, racing each other to the other room. Both Ruby and Jaune chuckle at the sight. Before leaving herself, Ruby bends down and gives her husband a kiss. “Merry Christmas, Jaune. Love ya.”

Jaune gives Ruby his own kiss before rubbing his bread on her cheek. This causes his wife to laugh and push him away. “Merry Christmas, Rubes. I love you too.”


End file.
